The Surprise Gift
by WalkingAlong
Summary: Kuki sat with the others around their giant tree and noticed that there was only 3 presents for her under tree: one each from Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby. She then noticed that all the others had four each. This made her wonder...;;One-Shot!


To avoid scholarship essays I decided to take part in another Christmas one-shot. This one just kind of dawned on me.

Warning: This story is extremely cheesy and fluffy.

Disclaimer: I do not own KND or I would not have to fill out scholarships.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was Christmas night and our favorite Sector was unwrapping gifts from under the tree. At 16, Christmas is a big deal but not so much as when one is 4 or 5. It's not necessarily _how much_ you get, but who it's from and what they give you.

Kuki sat with the others around their giant tree and noticed that there was only 3 presents for her under tree: one each from Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby. She then noticed that all the others had four each. This made her wonder…

After finishing all the others unwrapping one by one, receiving and giving thanks to one another, the one who was _supposed _to but didn't get her anything didn't say anything when she didn't open up a gift from him. However, the other three noticed she was one gift less…though they didn't say nothing. They knew Wally would never forget giving Kuki a gift when he had given all of them one, right?

Kuki, however, never came to this conclusion. After celebrating Christmas with laughter, cookies, and hot coco, the thought of the missing present stayed in the back of her mind like sweaty gym socks. The socks may appear okay on the surface, but on the inside it reeks of a stench.

Kuki, after the evening, headed up into her bedroom to go to bed. However, she overheard faint talking on the balcony that kept her awake. Kuki walked cautiously outside on the snow covered balcony, wrapped with a blanket over her, dressed in her Rainbow Merry Christmas Monkey nightgown; wearing the matching slippers, of course.

"Wally? Are you okay?" Kuki said, yawning slightly. Wally turned around and saw the charcoaled-haired girl and smiled slightly. He was standing over the balcony, leaning on the railing, and observing the view the snow created; all while wearing only a white t-shirt and blue basketball shorts.

"Yeah…I'm doing okay. Just thinking…" Wally replied in a thick, Australian accent; never taking his eyes from the white covered view on the dark, starry night.

"Oh…okay." Kuki said impassively, "Wally…can I ask you something real quick?" Kuki asked, tears trying to fight their way onto her freezing face.

"Yeah Kooks, what is it?" Wally answered while simultaneously to look at her.

"Well…I noticed under the tree that you didn't get me a gift. And…I don't know…if you just forgot to get me a gift or if you just don't like me." Kuki said, the tears now forming on her face.

Wally took note and walked up to her and wiped the tears dry from her cheeks. "I…didn't forget to…get you a gift." Wally said hesitantly, redness now forming on his cheeks.

"Oh…so you j-just don't like me." Kuki said disappointedly, turning around to walk through the door that leads to her bedroom.

"What? No!" Wally cried, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close to him in an awkward embrace. He then, shyly, whispered into her ear, "The gift just couldn't…be put under…the tree." Wally was now blushing madder, Kuki could feel the heat off his face as well.

"It's to big to put under the tree!" Kuki chimed, back to her optimistic and hyper self again.

"Um…no. It can't be wrapped either." Wally replied, grabbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, staring at the ground.

"Stop with the riddles, PLEASE?" Kuki whined like a little child, "Please just give me my gift already?" Kuki said softly, starting to pout a little.

"O-okay," Wally stuttered, "but if you don't like it. I'll never give you it again…and I hope it doesn't make me a bad friend or anything." Wally rambled slightly.

"It's okay…I promise I won't hate you if I don't like it, how many times have you hated the gifts I given you." Kuki chuckled.

"True…um okay…uh…close your eyes…on the count of three…you'll…uh…get it." Wally stuttered, sweat starting to form on his palms.

"Okee-dokey! One…two…three-" Kuki said slowly with her eyes closed, only to be cut off by a force pressed against her lips. She opened her eyes in shock and saw Wally touching her face, her lips, with his face, and his lips. He was standing kind of awkwardly, leaning over and keeping his hand at his side. Slowly, Kuki closed her eyes, about to given the same pressure to his lips when he let go of all magnitude and ended the kiss.

Wally felt the heat returning to all over his body. "I'm…I'm…so, so, so sorry, Numbuh 3. I just…just thought that you might have…never mind. Forget it even happened…I'll give you a real present tomorrow. I…just…sorry." Wally rambled, stuttering every sentence. Wally turned around and was about to run off, when he felt a grip on his wrist.

He turned around to face Kuki again, snow starting to fall above them, turning her hair into a small night sky with the snow specks as the stars. "Wally…that was a great gift." Kuki said softly, smiling. "But I think you can give a better gift than that." With that, she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him permission to enloope his arms around her tiny waist. As if innate, Kuki leaned her head towards his and gave the initial pressure. Wally kept his eyes open in shock for a second, then gave in to all forces and gave an equal and opposite pressure.

He shyly looped his arms around her wait, embracing her into a deeper and passionate kiss. The two stood in the twilight of white stars and light snow for a while, never getting bored with their natural chemistry.

Finally, to catch oxygen they released each other from the others lips, reuniting each other into a soft embrace.

"Was that a better gift?" Wally chuckled softly into Kuki's ear.

Kuki giggled softly, "That was the best gift I've ever received," Kuki said, redirecting her amethyst eyes to face his twinkling emerald ones.

* * *

I apologize dearly if this story is way to: sappy, cheesy, fluffy, dumb, or downright over played/ over used.

Review if you love it, like it, or hate it? I enjoy reading the opinions of my readers. Also on another note: Thanks for all the hits and reviews on 12 going on 30. On Sunday, I received the most hits I ever gotten in one day for a fic.

Record now is: 85! You guys are truly awesome!

-Kenge- Also Merry Christmas!


End file.
